Forensic analysis of an object can be used for a variety of different purposes, including the detection of counterfeiting, warranty fraud, product tampering, smuggling, and product diversion. In general, forensic analysis includes authenticating an object. This authentication can be performed to ensure that the object is what it is purported to be, that the object has not been tampered with, and so on.